That's Hell for Ya
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: This is my first Kuro fic. It is about Ciel's new life as a demon and his struggles with Sebastian. This fic contains yaoi boyxboy and shotacon oldermalexyoungermale This is post season 2 so I recomend you watch both seasons before you read this. enjoy
1. Sleep on it

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**__ Alois, Claude, Madam Red, Vincent, Rachel, Hanna, Elizabeth, Paula, Tanaka, Mey-rin, Finni, Bard, and Pluto are all somehow reborn as demons. This will contain sex in later chapters, so if you don't like yaoi, then leave now! I don't own Kuro, but if I did, magical sexy time would be everywhere. Also, I want to let you know that this takes place in modern time. The story starts in about the year 2000 and ends around the year 2020 or later. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story. : ) _

**That's Hell for you**

Sleep On It

It had been a few weeks since Ciel had been introduced to his new home in Hell. Only a few weeks and already the child was showing signs of his transformation cycles; like becoming irrationally upset and aggressive over the smallest problem and the amount of time he spent sleeping had greatly increased. Ciel wasn't allowed to leave Sebastian's domain for any reason because it was far too dangerous for a cycling demon-ling to be out in the open. It would leave the boy defenseless due to the constant sleepiness, in pain from the growth taking place in his body, and he would be enraged over the disturbance but unable to do a thing about it. Yes, it would be much safer if Ciel stayed inside. Very soon now the small creature would be going into a sort of hibernation to preserve as much energy as he could for the painful growing. After the period of hibernation, there would be obvious physical changes like the standard monstrous look that all creatures of Hell had and there would also be the appearance of appendages from an animal that fitted the demon best. Sebastian dearly hoped that his master's likeness animal was not a dog, although he seriously doubted that. He also had an interest as to what type of looks and abilities his master would acquire. He himself being the second son of Satan had the wings of a raven, whereas Claude, the first son of Satan had spider like characteristics. Yes, he and Claude were brothers that would one day fight over the throne and crown of Hell and step up the new king. But as it was now, all he had to worry about the master that had once been so intriguing; the boy who was now beginning his hibernation period.

The moment Sebastian entered the boy's room, he knew the coma had begun and it was imperative that he was watchful over Ciel so that nothing catastrophic happened and that the boy had enough energy to not only survive, but to grow properly as well. Then perhaps maybe his eternal master would once again be something worth wile. Sebastian watched as the little one slept and began recalling when the child was human. Even though it had been a month at most, it seemed like it was years ago that he had been unwillingly written into eternal servitude to the new demon. He was quite rudely interrupted by an insistent banging on the door that, for some reason, refused to go away. Sebastian left his master with a last weary look at his sleeping form before walking to the front door and practically ripping the door off its hinges. For a moment, Sebastian was almost surprised to see Claude standing there with his normal marble face and glasses in their respective place. "I thought I disposed of you." Sebastian said looking almost disgusted at his older brother. There was a spiteful glint in Claude's eyes as he shot back, "Satan wouldn't let one of his sons die so easily and we're arc demons to boot; you and I both know it's almost impossible to be-as you put it-disposed of." The two of them stared each other down across the doorway before Sebastian broke eye contact. "Well, if you would so kindly excuse me, I must attend to my young master now." He said dismissively; and with that, he slammed the door shut in Claude's face.

Sebastian walked back into the boy's room to make sure he was okay and saw that his body was already making the necessary adjustments for the transformation process. _"Ah, so he's going to be one of the lucky ones that sleep through the painful part."_ He thought as he watched Ciel's face relax; only to contort again as waves of agonizing pain wracked his tiny body.

Sebastian chucked to himself at seeing his dignified young master in such a vulnerable state. After a few hours, he had to leave to collect a soul for the growing demon-ling, who by now was probably famished.

He made his way back up to Earth to find said meal and maybe even see how the old manor was holding up. He thought about giving it a once over and a clean-up for old time's sake, only to find the mansion in ruin and the inhabitants long gone. The roof was falling apart with shingles scattered on the ground and some half hanging from their edges. Most of the windows were shattered and the doors busted in and dangling loosely on a single hinge, while others were completely gone. The paint was peeling on the now rotting wood and he could only guess what the inside looked like. He stepped into the threshold and nearly tripped over something. That something had short, wispy hairs still clinging to the skull, an old now very musty suit covering its body, and a cracked green tea cup in its hands. Sebastian realized with a small pang of what could have been shock that this was the body of old Tanaka; the old steward of the Phantomhive manor. He tore his gaze away from the skeleton and glanced around the main hallway to see the wall paper stripped and the walls had multiple dents and holes in them. All of the pedestals smashed along with the things they once presented. He walked down the destroyed hall and into the kitchen where he found the remains of Bard, the cook strewn all around the room. An arm was on the counter, a leg on the table and so forth. The oven was blown out and all of the cupboards wrecked. The old food and ingredients were spilled everywhere, the dishes broken and the silverware bent and tarnished. Sebastian picked up a fragment of one of the china plates and watched as a drop of liquid hit the dusty surface, lifting a hand to his face and sliding his fingertips under his eye. He felt a few stray tears and quickly brushed them away. He got up and continued his search through the halls of the once beautiful place. He went through every room of the house he could find save for Ciel's room, his office and the servant's quarters. The first of the three places he went was the servant's rooms and the first room down there was Finni's, Bard's, and Tanaka's room. Finni's body was on his bed, the head separated from the rest of the body and his entire bed, covered in his dried blood. The other beds were devoid of mattresses and their torn up sheets were thrown all over the room. He quickly left and went to Mey-rin's room and found it in ruin, but there was no sign of the girl at all, and there was nothing in his room but the corpses of the cats he used to keep in his room. He frowned and went up the stairs, but on the way up, one of his legs went through the steps by accident. He worked quickly to get his leg free, having to break more of the step to do so. Sebastian hurried up to the old bedroom and found blood all over the broken king sized bed and a trail of it that led out into the hall and he followed it out until it stopped at the office, the last place Sebastian had to look. There on the desk was Mey-rin's body, full of broken bones, obviously beaten before she was finally killed, although her glasses were still in place albeit a little chipped. Along with the blood, there were also traces of semen around the room, a sign that the poor girl was also raped sometime before she was murdered.

Sebastian had no time to reflect on the past as he began to smell as well as see little wisps of smoke filtering into the beloved halls and rooms of the mansion. He quickly located the fire that had started a moment ago; it was just started in the basement of the house and it would spread very fast in the old house. "Nevermore…" Was all Sebastian said as he catapulted himself out of the house and forced the mansion below him to implode and go up in a massive roar of fire. He looked down and saw a group of men, most of them looked to be in their twenties and one boy who looked about seventeen. Sebastian descended upon the lot of them and was disgusted to find that all but the teen were laughing. He walked up behind them and closed a hand over the youngest boy's mouth, holding him tightly as he tried to struggle and get free. "Please don't try to get away, it's quite useless and will only serve to damage your soul," Sebastian whispered and loosened his grip just enough to keep the boy from too much pain.

Just as he was about to make off with the teen's soul, one of the men turned toward them and alerted the other men with one loud, quick yell. Sebastian sighed and jumped back into one of the surrounding trees while holding the other in his arms, listening as the group threatened him and demanded that he give the boy; who was apparently named Benny back. He took his hand away from Benny's mouth and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, but Benny spoke before Sebastian could. "I know what you are, you're a demon. My parents and big sister were killed by demons a long time ago. You're going to eat my soul now, aren't you?" Benny said in a hushed tone. Sebastian smirked and gave the answer that he had intended to give in the first place as a final statement. "Your soul isn't for me; it will be going to my young master to keep him healthy. Thank you ever so much for your unwilling donation, Mr. Benny." And with that final sentence, Sebastian forced his hand down the boy's throat and felt around for a moment before ripping the soul from the body and letting the lifeless corpse fall in front of the group below. Carefully holding the soul in his hand, he blew what was left of the fire into the small horde of men, giving them a quick farewell and started his journey back to Hell with their tortured screams behind him. When he got back to the room where Ciel was, he found the boy tossing and writhing with growing and hunger pains. He was at the child's side in an instant and gently lifted him into a sitting position with one arm while lifting the soul to Ciel's lips with the other hand. Sebastian coaxed the soul down the unconscious child's throat before lying him back down. Sebastian looked down at Ciel's tiny form and thought back on what had happened at the mansion today, kneeling down at his master's bedside and watched over him again for a few more hours until midnight. Then he stood and left the room, closing the door behind him, he looked back, put a hand to his face for a moment before putting it back by his side and chuckling to himself. Sebastian turned and walked down the hall, saying to himself,"…And now I must prepare for tomorrow…"

_Okay, so that was my first chapter of my first posted Kuro fic. I'm sorry it was so short, but it was kind of hard to write the beginning of this story. If anyone has any ideas, I would love you and I will also love you if you give me some constructive criticism and some reviews. But no flames, plz~ _


	2. Kitty Life

_Hi guys, so I'm sorry I didn't write for so long~ so, anyway, I'm super happy that you all reviewed and gave me good comments! Also, I have a question for the readers. If you could meet any one Kuro character, who would it be? I will love you forever if you give me your answer. So, yeah, Will and Grell are together in this fic, so they live together, and Grell has mostly gotten over Sebastian. I say mostly because he still flirts with him a little and he still thinks Sebastian is uber hot… Well, who wouldn't? Sebastian is the kind of person that could turn straight men gay… Actually, I think Ciel is that kind of person, too; he could also turn every adult into a pedophile. How would you react if I told you that Ciel will be half raised by the shinigami and Grell will 'adopt' Ciel in more than one way? So, whatever Please enjoy everybody!_

**Kitty Life**

This pattern went on for quite a while; Sebastian would watch Ciel for a few hours, get him a soul every few days, feed Ciel, deal with Claude's harassments, watch Ciel some more, start work for tomorrow, and so on and so forth. Until one morning, Ciel Jerked awake. But he was not in the form of a human anymore; looking down at himself, he saw tiny fuzzy paws where he should have seen hands. Turning to look behind him, he noted a furry body and short fluffy tail instead of his human body. Ciel looked into the bedside table mirror and saw an adorable, unbelievably cute midnight black kitten with rich charcoal undertones and the slightest hints of navy blue. The now kitten-boy looked into the reflection of his single cerulean eye, noticing that his right eye was closed and hiding the contract beneath the closed lid; figuring that this was the third phase of transformation. The first was the long sleep; the second was acquiring his true form (you will see it in later chapters.) and now was the third one; the discovery of the animal that would be a part of the demon forever. He didn't want to stay here and wait for Sebastian to find him with such a problem, so the boy did the only thing he could think of for the time being. He ran away. Ciel easily leapt from the bed to the open window and down onto the ground below; the ground that was a good twenty feet below him and he squealed as his little body made contact with the ground. However, Ciel quickly got up and ran off into the world outside of Sebastian's house.

He didn't know how it happened, but all he remembered was running around Hell, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a cardboard box by an alley. The kitten-boy looked around wildly before he resorted to mewling as loud as he could to try to get attention from the people walking past. He had been at this for the entire rest of the day and he didn't get so much as a sideways glance from anyone save for the occasional bratty child begging their parents who continued dragging them on; until a certain red and Sebastian obsessed shinigami found him. Grell shrieked and he pointed down at Ciel as he talked excitedly to the person next to him, none other than William T. Spears. _"Great, now I have no chance of being taken in, even if it is by Grell. I'd rather be with him than out here alone. Will is never going to let him keep me."_ Ciel thought sullenly as his hunch was confirmed when he heard a firm and very blatant 'no' come from the strict reaper. He thought he would give it one more try and meowed to get their attention and made himself look as cute and pitiful as he could; which wasn't very hard considering his current situation. Will looked at him emotionlessly and Grell looked as though he were about to die of cute overload as the two shinigami looked down at the kitten in the box. "Pleeeeaaase, Willy, I'll never ask for anything else again!" Grell pleaded. Of course he wouldn't ask for anything, he would probably smuggle the creature home anyway. The second shinigami huffed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, turning his attention from kitten-Ciel and back to Grell, giving him a pointed look. "Fine, but it's going to be your responsibility to take care of it, and if I hear you complain about it then I'll give you something real to complain about, do you understand?" Will said, putting some emphasis on the word real as Grell gave a loud squeak before grabbing Ciel out of the box and holding him to his chest while he was over thanking Will.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise I'll take good care of him; I'll love him, and squeeze him, and call him Charcoal!" He exclaimed as they began to make their way back up to the apartment that they shared at the shinigami HQ. Ciel looked around the room as the two reapers pushed through the apartment door into their own room. "Just a question, Grell, but do you have the necessities that come with owning a cat? Furthermore, do you even know how to take care of one?" Will asked looking a little doubtful as to the answer of his questions, and even more so when Grell gave him a blank stare and a nervous smile. Will sighed and looked down at the fuzzy little thing clutched securely in Grell's arms and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Wait here, I'll get what's needed for the new addition to the household." He said before quickly leaving to do just that, leaving Grell alone with kitten-Ciel. "From this moment on, you will be called Charcoal, okay, Charcoal?" Grell announced as he snuggled Charcoal/Ciel up against his cheek and sighed as he was answered with a quiet mewl.

When Will finally got back, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Grell cuddling with his new kitten on the couch; said kitten looking torn between humiliation and contentedness. The reaper just shook his head and put the food, litter box, litter, food and water dishes, and collar on the counter in the kitchen; taking the sky blue collar and carefully maneuvering Ciel so he could put the collar with the jingle bell on it around Ciel's neck, making sure that the name and address plate was facing up next to the brass buckle. The plate read _'name: Charcoal, address/location: Shinigami HQ apartment building 8, room 386'_ with various other information like the phone number and such, should the little fur ball ever get lost. He smiled lightly to himself and leaned down to press a kiss to the sleeping red reaper's forehead. _"Maybe," _he thought _"Having a pet won't be so bad after all."_

A few days had passed and Ciel had vehemently refused to eat any of the cat food that had been set in front of him and to say that Grell was a little worried was an understatement. "Willy, Charcoal won't eat anything I put out for him, and It isn't healthy!" Grell whined to his counterpart who was very busy with paperwork as always. He looked up at the panicking reaper and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did you at least try feeding it a human soul? It could be a witch cat, you know." Will said as if anyone knew that. Grell only frowned at this and shook his head. "What if it isn't, then the soul would kill it." "It'll die of starvation if you don't try, Grell, and I don't want to have to deal with that. I have enough things on my mind already." Will shot back and looking slightly perturbed at the whole situation. Grell walked away and down to the Earth to find a damned soul to feed the tiny kitten. Meanwhile, William was giving himself a short break to check up on the weakening cat-boy. He picked him up off the bed and held him close to his chest in hopes that it would help the poor creature feel safer. "You're causing quite a problem, aren't you, Charcoal? You know, it makes me wonder why that disgusting demon, Sebastian, didn't find you first… Curious." He said beginning to fall into deep thought and talk to himself, listening to Ciel's occasional weak and quiet mew. Will gently stroked him and sat down, seeing as it seemed more practical than just standing there in the middle of the room. Before he knew it, he was out like a light with Charcoal/Ciel curled up in his lap.

Grell came back with a bag full of souls for the fuzz ball that was waiting for him at home with his beloved Will. He looked all over the apartment room for the pair; finally getting to the bedroom and cooing at a sleeping and relaxed William with an equally asleep kitten. "Charcoal, here, kitty kitty kitty~ I have some new food for you, dearie!" Grell called sweetly, watching as Ciel's ears pricked up and he lifted his head up to look at Grell, giving him a sleepy and almost bored stare before putting his head back down. Grell pulled out a soul from the bag and held it out and watching the kitten leap down and eagerly bound over to his outstretched hand. Grell observed as the puny kitten greedily lapped up the glowing fragment of a former life. There was an almost immediate reaction as if like magic, as Ciel felt stronger and was that much further to the final phase of the cycle.

However, Ciel had absolutely no idea how worried Sebastian was and how badly he was taking the demon-ling's sudden disappearance. No, he would remain oblivious to that fact for almost four months more. Another month later and Ciel was living happily as Charcoal with the two shinigami, but as he was well aware, all good things must come to an end eventually. Ciel was resting peacefully and being completely oblivious to Grell's pleasured screams and moans and Will's erratic movements that caused the bed to shake and slam into the wall when it began to happen. The morning after the two death gods had their fun; they awoke and stared in what could only be called shock and maybe slight horror at the form that was in the cat bed. There on the floor at the foot of the bed was Ciel with the same cat ears and tail, wearing the same blue collar as Charcoal was just the day before. Will knew what was going on the instant he got over the feeling of shock, that they had unknowingly adopted a cycling demon. Grell, on the other hand, was going into hysterics and thinking that Ciel had done something horrible to his darling kitten. It took a while for Will to get Grell to calm down and for he and Ciel to explain what was going on. "…Oh. Well, that would explain why you only ate souls, now wouldn't it?" He dead panned. Ciel face-palmed and William groaned, rubbing his temples. _"Life just got that much more strange."_ Will thought as an awkward silence fell over the trio. "Well then, I suppose I ought to go now, since you probably don't want a demon hanging around. Does either of you by any chance know how to get back down to Hell?" Ciel asked and frowned as he received a blank look and the shake of a head for answers. "Will, can we still keep him, please? Just until we can find out how to get him home or can get ahold of Sebby, so he can come get him. Please, I've always wanted a little brother~ Come on, it'll be fun to have him around!" Without waiting for a reply, the exited man began to dress himself and root around for clothes that might fit Ciel. "Here, put these on, they might be a bit big, but they'll have to do until I can take you shopping." Grell said, shoving the clothes into the boy's hands. "Why do I need these?" He asked. "Because, dear, you're completely naked right now." Grell said with a silly smirk plastered on his face as he watched Ciel's eyes widen and a blush dust his cheeks before the boy ran to the bathroom to change.

That day, Grell sat down with Ciel and planned a shopping trip for the boy, much to said child's annoyance. Will, knowing not to get involved (smart guy) only sat back, looking amused with what was going on. "So, the first thing that we need to do is find you some clothes. Hm, we'll have to do something about your ears and tail, though. We'll worry about that later. The next thing we should do is fix up your hair. Don't give me that look, sweetie, you need to get a nice cut, you look like a Shetland pony!" Grell chided when he was given an unhappy look from Ciel. "We can start doing all of this tomorrow when we have a full day to do it; I'll call my hair dresser and schedule an appointment for you, darling!" And with that he left a slightly disgruntled Ciel behind at the kitchen table. About fifteen minutes later, Grell came bounding back in and throwing his arms around Ciel. "You're all set, dearie! You have your haircut at five o' clock in the afternoon tomorrow. Oh, and one more thing, call me big sister, okay!" "Why should I, you used to try and kill me because I was closer to Sebastian, we aren't even related, and you and I are two completely different immortal beings." Ciel said looking warily at the red headed reaper in front of him. "Well for one, I've always wanted a younger sibling. Second, I'm with my dear William now, so there's no problem there. Third, I can fix that if you just wait for a minute. And fourth… Well, I can't really do much about that. So sit tight and I'll be back in a minute or two." With that final word, Grell went off to find his little solution for not being related to Ciel. He came back with a bottle of un-skimmed milk, an old looking wooden bowl, some gauze wrap, and a pocket knife. Grell put the bottle down and then places the bowl in the center of the table. He unscrewed the cap from the bottle and poured the milk into the bowl before flipping out the blade. Ciel was about to say something, but was stopped when Grell lifted a hand to silence him. "Just wait." He said as he lowered his hand back and made a small cut on the inside of his wrist and let a few drops of his blood fall into the milk.

He quickly wrapped his wrist in the gauze and wiped the edge of the blade clean. He offered the knife to Ciel, who hesitantly accepted it and copied Grell by making a shallow cut on the inside of his wrist that was just deep enough to open the small vein. He winced at the momentary pain and watched as his own blood dripped into the bowl of now slightly pinkish tinted milk. Grell wrapped his arm the same way he did his. Then Grell took the blow and moved it around to try and mix it equally before he lifted it to his lips and drank about half of it. He gave the bowl to Ciel and motioned for him to do the same. Ciel felt the wood in his hands for a second before taking it up and downing the rest of the liquid. He gave it back to Grell who took all of the items back. "Now we have to spend the rest of the day together for bonding… or something like that." He stood up and offered his hand to Ciel and both made their way back to the bedroom to become better siblings. Will was still sitting there and lost in thought as his 'wife' led his new brother-in-law by blood ritual. The kid wasn't even a shinigami; he was a demon for god's sake!

That night, Grell slept with Ciel who had poofed (literally poofed; as in, he was a human one minute and then there was a puff of smoke and the next thing they all saw was Ciel's kitten form.) back into a kitten and was snuggled up in Grell's arms. _"Welcome to the family, little brother-in-law. Welcome to the family, Ciel."_ Will thought before drifting off into a light sleep.

_Okay, guys, I got the next chapter done! I got some of it done on the plane ride here and I finished it on the outside balcony on the lovely island of Curacao. So please review and maybe give me some suggestions for my next chapter. I would like some constructive criticism and lots of comments. I might not post another chapter unless I get over ten reviews, so I'm holding this chappie hostage and I would like this ransom to be fulfilled. Thanks again, bye bye for now~ _


	3. The Perfect Gift

_Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews and the advice on how to post multi chapters~ if you have any recommendations that would be great because I could always use more ideas! I don't own Kuro, but I wish I did. Why do we have to post disclaimers, anyway, it doesn't make sense to me… Ah well. I hope you enjoy chapter three. Have any of you ever imagined Ciel in black short shorts and a blue tank top that cut off just above his belly button? Do you think Ciel has an innie or an outtie? Please give me the answer to those two questions, I would love to read them~ _

**The Perfect Gift**

After the long shopping trip with Grell squee-ing over how cute he looked in this or that. They got some clothes that Ciel did like and some that he thought were far to skimpy, such as the tank tops and the really short shorts. He should have guessed that Grell would make him get that kind of outfit. They disguised his ears and tail as fake ones and all people did was fuss and fawn over how adorable he looked with the kitty accessories. Next was the haircut. It was in the same style; or very close to it any way, it was just shorter, so Ciel could actually see without having to brush his bangs aside every minute or so. When they got back, Grell took all of the tags off and put the new clothes in the wash. Ciel went back and sat down on one side of the couch and glanced at Will, who was on the other side. He looked over and they had a small stare off until Grell interrupted them by plopping himself down in between the two of them in the middle of the couch. "Grell! William and I were having an intense conversation via staring and brain waves and you just disrupted it by forcing us to loose eye contact and break the stare!" Ciel exclaimed, throwing his hands up for emphasis. Grell gave him a confused look and looked between him and Will, both giving him a slightly annoyed look. "What were you think-talking about then?" Grell asked with a doubtful tone in his voice. How to get me/him back to Hell!" they both said at the same time, leaving Grell baffled and the two of him watched him get up to retrieve the clothes from the wash.

"We should probably try to contact Sebastian, because I have no idea where the doorway to Hell is; supposedly it moves around constantly to confuse and keep out unwanted visitors." Will said with a half bored half serious expression on his face. Ciel suddenly made an 'epiphany' face and jumped up. "So that's why I was running around and suddenly got back to Earth; I must have accidently jumped through the doorway!" Grell came back in at this time and wordlessly grabbed Ciel by the arm, dragging him back into the bedroom to change him into some of the new clothing. "What!" Ciel asked as Grell ripped the oversized clothing off of his frail body and shoving the blue tank top over his head and roughly pulling up the black short shorts. The tank top was made so it cut off just above his belly button and it made Ciel a bit uncomfortable, mostly because he wasn't used to showing so much skin. Even Alois hadn't shown this much with the way he had dressed. Grell messed with his hair a little so it looked better and lastly, straightened out his eye patch. "That looks much better, now then, why don't we show you off to dear William~ come along now." Grell shooed him out and pushed him in front of Will. "What do you think, dear, doesn't he look just perfect!" Grell cooed, placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders and bending to the side to grin at the other shinigami. "He looks like he would rather not be wearing the clothes you have him in." Will said flatly, not caring to much about fashion or style. "I also found a lead on how we can contact Sebastian while you were playing dress-up with Ciel." He stood up and pulled Grell aside to talk with him about how to get Sebastian up here to pick Ciel up. "Why don't you just tell him that you found a cute stray kitten that needs a home, he'll be up here so fast it'll make your heads spin. I can easily go back into kitten form during the exchange, and there should be no problems." Ciel suggested as he popped up behind the two. They both felt really stupid for not thinking of such a plan earlier and quickly agreed to this plan.

Ciel turned into Charcoal again and Grell tied a pretty blue ribbon around his neck while Will finally got ahold of Sebastian via cellphone. "Yes, this is William T. Spears, hello, Sebastian. No, I haven't lost Grell; he's right behind me-""Hi Sebby!" "You see? Anyway, a few months ago, Grell found a stray kitten, and we really can't keep it. Yes, it's fine, Grell is holding him right now. Yes, we already named it Charcoal. Anyway, we wanted to know if you could take it in. Excellent, you can come and get him right now if you'd like. Okay, we'll be waiting. Good bye." Will hung up the phone and tuned to face the two. "He is on his way and should be here in about ten minutes. With any luck, you'll be on your way back home within the hour." He explained. "Promise you'll come and visit sometimes, okay?" Grell asked with an over exaggerated sniffle and made a happy sound when he got a nod and a small meow in reply.

Of course, Sebastian was exactly on time; a habit he seemed to have picked up from being a butler. He was a little wary upon entry, but gasped and immediately began inspecting Ciel. Grell handed him to the demon, who looked him over quite thoroughly from the texture and color of his fur to the strength and sharpness of his tiny claws. "Ah, this one is truly magnificent~ a rare beauty indeed. He does seem rather small for the age that you described him as, and he is a little thin. Oh well, we'll just have to fatten you up a bit, now won't we." He cooed, finally turning Ciel so he could see the kitten's face. The demon immediately noticed that the right eye was 'missing' so to speak. "What happened here? He's missing an eye." Sebastian pointed out with a frown. "Hmm, this greatly reduces the overall beauty and cuteness factors…" "Sebby! It's a poor little baby and all it needs is a little care. It isn't his fault he doesn't have two eyes like most cats!" Grell yelled, beginning to get mad at the demon. "You shouldn't judge it on how it looks, either!" Sebastian was surprised to say the least at this outburst and looked back at the small creature in his hands, realizing that it had started trembling. "Here now, I won't harm you." He tried to reassure Ciel and lifted a hand to pet him. Ciel flinched at first, but was quickly finding the action comfortable, even pleasurable and found himself leaning into the touch. Sebastian smiled and chuckled quietly as he watched the small kitten and listened to the steady purr that emanated from deep within its chest. "So, your name is Charcoal, huh? Quite a fitting name isn't it. It looks as though you've been rolling around in soot and ashes~" Sebastian commented, carefully turning Ciel over to rub his little tummy. Sebastian looked up at the two reapers and gave them a mischievous smirk. "He will make a lovely addition to the feline family. I believe I've found a new favorite." He said cheerfully down to the tiny kitten. "One more thing that I feel you should be aware of, Sebastian, is that Charcoal is a witch cat, meaning that he'll only eat souls." Will said, looking down at Ciel with a wary expression. "A witch cat! My, you are special, aren't you; I've never taken one of your kind in, let alone seen one of you. I will take excellent care of him, you can be sure." Sebastian promised with a shallow bow. "Come and bring him for a visit sometimes, okay." Grell said, waving as Sebastian walked out of the door.

Once they made it down to Sebastian's estate back in Hell, he set Ciel down and took the blue ribbon off of the kitten's neck; almost instantly, the boy was swarmed with a mob of cats. They were all trying to smell him and memorize the important things about him; he quickly hid behind Sebastian's leg as the masses of cats surrounded him. "Don't crowd him; give him some space, all of you! Goodness, can't you see you're scaring the poor thing? One or two of you come up at a time to say hello." He chided as the cats backed up and did what he told them. Ciel walked around timidly and greeted as many of the other furry beings as he could. _"Good lord, how many felines has he been keeping and for how long!"_ Ciel thought as he ran into a particularly large tom cat. The giant one growled at him menacingly and glared at him. _"Listen up, pipsqueak; I'm the boss around here. You don't do anything without my permission; you don't eat or drink without it and I decide what you do and when. And most importantly, you don't go up to the master, Sebastian unless I say it's allowed, got it!" _Ciel gave him a bored look and fluffed up his fur, boldly returning the growl and retorted._ "Why should I, I can do what I want when I want and you aren't going to stop me."_ He began to walk away when he was suddenly attacked from behind by the tom. The other cats were shocked by Ciel's defiance and even more when he was tackled. They didn't want to get involved, so most of them just watched. One of the female cats, a queen that was expecting kits very soon went off to find Sebastian while Ciel struggled in vain against the much larger and stronger cat. He mewled desperately and squealed in pain when the violent and enraged tom bit down as hard as he could on Ciel's shoulders. By this time, the queen that was called Princess, had returned with Sebastian and was trying to rush him to the spot where the fight was happening.

The moment he saw what was taking place, a dark aura filled the room, and most of the crowd of cats fled, save for the tom, who still held Ciel tightly in his jaws. "Kingsley, you let go of Charcoal, right now!" Sebastian commanded angrily. Kingsley let go and backed away, trying to look innocent as Sebastian gently picked up Ciel; but by now, he was unconscious and bleeding badly. Sebastian clicked his tongue and ran his fingers slowly over the wounds, instantly healing them. "I'll deal with you later." He said threateningly to Kingsley before walking to his room with Ciel. It was a few hours before Ciel finally came around, and when he did, Sebastian gently scratched behind his tiny ears. Ciel perked up some at the action and stood up, wobbling over to the edge of the cat basket to greet him. "Hello there; how are you this morning, Charcoal?" He asked, stroking down the soft, delicate back. Ciel mewled bashfully in response. Sebastian had never talked to him like this, and frankly, he kind of liked it. But how long would that last; and how would the older demon react when he discovered his true identity? It probably wouldn't go over well at all. He just had to wait for the right moment to transform back into neko form and reveal himself to Sebastian. It would have to be soon, too, because he had no idea how much longer he could stay in this form. This was going to be a problem… He thought about this as he lapped up the soul that was given to him and relaxed some when that large warm hand proceeded to smooth down his fur. Sebastian picked up the little form and began aimlessly wondering around the huge house, cradling Ciel as if he were a baby or a new bride. As Ciel thought about these ideas, he blushed inwardly. _"I wonder what it would be like to be Sebastian's bride."_ Ciel began a small fantasy of marrying the demon butler in his head, letting out a small sigh. This really wasn't like him at all; he wasn't supposed to have these kinds of feelings for his servant! He watched the man's face, noting that he looked a little sad, like something was missing in his mind.

Ciel felt like he wanted to comfort his melancholy butler somehow. Maybe if he should turn back now to take the demon's mind off of his problems. _"Well, he's going to find out sooner or later… now is as good a time as ever."_ Ciel thought before poofing himself back into his half cat half human form.

_Oh, what now! That's right; I just left you all on a cliff hanger. For all of you who don't know, a tom is a male cat that has not been neutered and can still mate and fertilize the female cat. A queen is a female cat that conceives and births kits. That's usually their lifetime job, to have and raise kittens. So Princess was just doing the motherly thing to do and got Sebastian to rescue Ciel. What do you think Sebastian will do once the smoke clears and he finds a naked neko Ciel instead of Charcoal? Especially since he's holding kitty Ciel in his arms at the time; let's see if that cracks Sebastian's calm and collected façade. Oh, Ciel, he has no idea that he's the source of his beloved butler's heartache. So, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Am I maybe rushing things along? Oh well. Please R&R~_


	4. Well This is Awkward

_And again I will start this next chapter off by thanking all of you for the wonderful reviews that you continue to send me~ I would like to know if anyone wants some Claude x Alois in this story. Well, you opinion doesn't matter on that question, because I already have my answer. I do not own Kuro, no matter how much I want to. Does anyone want to see Sebby yell at Ciel today? Heh heh heh… So, my question that I would like you all to answer is: If you walked in on Sebastian and Ciel and/or Claude and Alois, (depending on which pairing you like more… But why would you be reading this if you didn't like SebaCiel!) What would you do? I would probably whip out a video camera and record Sebastian pounding Ciel into the mattress~ … If the two of them didn't murder me first. But maybe Sebastian might want to watch it later? Psh, who knows what goes on in dear Sebby's mind, right? Anyway, without further ado, here is the fourth chapter~_

**Well… This is Awkward… **

Sebastian coughed a few times, wondering what the hell just happened. He looked down to see if his darling Charcoal was okay, but he didn't see the little kitten, but what he did see was his little master; complete with cat ears and tail, completely naked. Ciel stared up at Sebastian, and Sebastian stared back down at Ciel. They stayed quiet for a moment before Sebastian either felt like it was a good idea to drop Ciel, or just flat out didn't want to hold him anymore. Either way, he looked like he wanted to rip something apart; it was probably Ciel who he wanted to hurt at the moment. He glared at the child not too much unlike the way Kingsley had looked at him a few days prior. "S-Sebastian…?" Ciel tried, giving his butler a fearful look. Sebastian stood still and stayed silent for a minute or two longer, and then he just completely lost it. He yanked Ciel up by his upper arms and shook him forcefully. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, YOU STUPID CHILD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN; I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED AND KILLED OR SOLD OFF TO BE SOME BASTARD'DS TOY! FOR ALL I KNEW, SOME OTHER DEMON COULD HAVE STOLEN YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Sebastian yelled in Ciel's face. Ciel flinched, trying to make himself smaller and get out of Sebastian's grip, only causing the older demon to tighten his already painful grip and dig his nails into the boy's skin. If he were still human, his bones would have been easily crushed; even as a demon, he felt his arms screaming in protest. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Sebastian bellowed, shaking the smaller demon harder. Ciel cried out, weakly pushing back on Sebastian's arms to try and snap him out of his rage. "S-Sebastian! You're hurting m-me!" He screamed. That seemed to work as Sebastian finally calmed down enough to realize that he was indeed hurting the small demon-ling. He looked at Ciel's arms and saw with a start that small streams of blood were flowing down the boy's arms and onto the carpet. Sebastian pulled his blood soaked hands away and backed away from the shaking child. "Young Master… I sincerely apologize, and I hope you can forgive my lack of control." He said, going right back to his monotone act. "No, it's fine, I'm just… relieved, I suppose, that you've started showing emotion again; even if it's fake." Ciel said with a slight tremor in his voice with a bitter and sad smile. Sebastian gazed down at the helpless looking child; his eyes beginning to soften.

"Will you come with me please, Bocchan? I shall get you something to wear, unless you plan on walking around naked; and I must say, that would be a very… amusing sight, indeed." Sebastian said with a wide smirk finding his way across the demon's pale face. Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed heavily at his butler's words. He calmed down though and gave Sebastian a halfhearted glare. "You would like to see that wouldn't you? You really are a pervert, aren't you, and let's add pedophile to the list while we're at it." Ciel shot back. Sebastian laughed and motioned for Ciel to follow him back to the boy's room to dress him. _"At least the light is coming back into his eyes; but maybe that's only because I have the cat as my animal. It doesn't matter, as long as he actually looks less like a statue and more like something living."_ He thought with a slight shiver making its way up his back. Sebastian carefully held one of his arms and gently traced his fingers over the wounds, doing the same to the other one, the cut on the boy's wrist not going unnoticed by the older demon's sharp eyes. "That doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" He murmured as he tilted his head up to meet Ciel's gaze with his own. The boy shook his head and rubbed his arms lightly. He stood in silence as Sebastian quietly inspected the small body before dressing him in the clothes that Grell had somehow delivered to the room; and because they were the only clothes that Ciel currently owned. Sebastian looked over the loose shirt that revealed Ciel's shoulders and the blue jean shorts that made it down to his lower thigh; even though the shirt draped down at the boy's crotch. "There we are, now then we-" Sebastian was cut off by the sound of his front door being pounded in and a loud voice echoing throughout the long hallways. Sebastian cursed under his breath and in a flash he was holding Ciel bridal style and zipping to the cause of the disturbance. Once there, he set Ciel down, brushing off the 'WTF' look that the demon child gave him, turning his attention to the apparent guests that they now had to deal with. Ciel looked like he was about to fall over and die from seeing the person who was staring back at him. There, standing in front of Ciel was none other than Alois Trancy; he gave Ciel a wicked and mischievous grin. Alois pulled Ciel close and licked his ear. (It's a human ear again.) "Hey, Ciely-kins, you still sure you won't be mine?" He whispered seductively as he walked his fingers up the smaller boy's chest. Ciel jerked himself back and slapped Alois's hand, quickly scooting behind Sebastian. Alois giggled at the shy action and bended sideways to see the boy burying his rounded face into the older demon's back; Claude also cocked his head to the side to see Ciel in his unusually bashful state; Sebastian twisted slightly and chuckled when he noticed that Ciel's cat appendages had popped back out. "Oh, you're a kitty cat? Guess what; guess what, I'm a puppy dog!" Alois shouted, throwing his arms up and allowing the ears and tail of a Labrador retriever appeared. Alois sniggered when Ciel's visible eye widened considerably; it looked almost like the ears had grown from his hair to replace his human ears; the dog tail seemed to morph out of part of his leg. Ciel stared at the other boy with horror.

"Alright, that's quite enough. Claude, why don't you take Mr. Trancy back with you to your own estate, hm?" Sebastian said, nodding to the busted open doorway. Then Alois decided to make a big announcement to the others. "Oh yeah, guess what, Ciel! I'm fucking Claude! …Well, actually I think it's the other way around, since he's the dominant partner, but…" Alois put his hand up, bringing his fingertips to his lips and wore a slightly far-off expression as if deep in thought. Six pairs of eyes stared at him with three different looks on their faces and three different thoughts running through their heads. Claude looked like this kind of thing happened every day (It probably did XD) and thought about the different ways to handle this particular case; Sebastian looked like he would either die laughing because of Ciel's expression (He could care less about the statement that was just made) or he was just smirking like always. He was thinking of how absolutely hilarious this little episode was turning out; And Ciel looked like he just wanted to die of horror, and was probably thinking of how to run away and still maintain his pride. Claude grabbed Alois by the shoulders and steered him out the door as Sebastian shut the abused door behind them rather loudly. "Well then… So what would the young master like to do now?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down in front of the boy so he could look into his single eye. "Um, another tour of the house might be a good idea, but I think I remember everything. I think I should call my sister to tell her I got back safely." Ciel said as he reached for the phone once they got into the living room. Sebastian raised his eye brows and made a small noise to indicate curiosity. "You never told me that you had a sister, sir." "O-oh, well, yes, I do." Ciel said as he dialed Grell's phone number. After a few minutes of ringing Grell answered, but he sounded slightly out of breath. "O-ooh~ he-hello, little bro! Nng hah hah…" "Hello, Grell. You sound a bit worn out, is William forcing you to do extra work or something?" Ciel asked innocently. "A-ahh~ s-something l-like that. Oooooh, Will, more!" Grell moaned over the receiver, only confusing Ciel and causing Sebastian to take the phone away from Ciel and yell at Grell. ('How dare you answer the phone while doing something that would ruin the young master's purity and innocence! Don't you know that right is reserved for me and me alone!') And then he slammed the phone back down and glared at it like he expected it to simultaneously combust. (this is Sebby's face right now D: lol) Ciel looked at his eternal butler with a half 'WTF' look and a half 'should-I-be-concerned-about-this' look. Sebastian smiled and stepped away from the phone. "I apologize that you had to hear that, Bocchan. Now that you've made your phone call, why don't I reacquaint you with the house?" He offered with his damnable smirk painted across his lips. "That would be a good idea, wouldn't it…?"

/

_I'm so sorry that this post took so long, I had to go back to school and my mom limited my computer time to two hours a day and I usually fall asleep really fast during school season. So, if you have some ideas, then please send them to me by either PM's or by reviews. I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter, I will work on making them longer. Thank you again to all of my reviewers!_


	5. Of Greetings and Growls

_Hey everybody, thank you ever so kindly for all of the awesome reviews that you're sending in. I don't own Kuro, but maybe I could borrow it if I asked nicely and used bribery and blackmail~ So I have a question for all of you guys out there; if you could order Sebastian and Ciel any kind of sex (bondage, rough, gentle, kinky, etc…) what would you choose to have them do?(p.s. you would be able to watch) Anyway, I would like to hear what you guys have to say on this topic. But I'm wasting valuable story space and all, so without further ado, I present to you the fifth chapter! I think I also forgot to mention that Agni and Soma are reborn as demons as well._

**Of Greetings and Growls**

Once the tour of the house was over, Ciel was absolutely exhausted, but he didn't want to stay in the house. He made that fact very clear. "I want to go out, Sebastian, I'm going insane!" He whined. Sebastian sighed and lifted Ciel up for a moment to look him over and he smiled at the image of his proud little master allowing himself to be picked up. "Alright then, we can go and look around if you'd like. I can show you some of the places to avoid and the places that would make for a good time. Shall we go then, Bocchan?" he said with his signature smirk on his lips as he offered his hand to the smaller. Ciel's cat ears perked up and he looked at his butler with an expression of slight annoyance. "I'm wondering if you tried to make that sound like a rhyme or not, but yes, I'm more than ready to go." Ciel said as he took hold of the offered hand as Sebastian led him from the house. "Sebastian…" Ciel said quietly and looked up at the taller demon. Sebastian glanced down at the boy for a moment. "Yes, Bocchan?" "Are you pretending to be like always or are you really being entertained right now? Also, am I going to grow anymore or am I stuck like this forever?" Sebastian smirked at the questions and turned to kneel in front of the small demon to look up at him just slightly. "I think you should know that I usually do a poor job of disguising my boredom, so to answer the first question, no, I am not pretending. How could I when the young master is part of my favorite animal as well as still being himself with a twist of cuteness? As to your second question, I am worried as to what you will do if I tell you." Sebastian said with a 'uuuummmm…' face on. "I'm going to be a midget for the rest of my life, aren't I?" Ciel said with a flat voice. "Well, yes, but I honestly couldn't see you any other way." Sebastian offered kindly, only to step back at his master's pissed look. A second later, the mail box beside them spontaneously combusted from Ciel's evil stare, as if it were the mail box's fault. "I don't want to be short, dammit!" He yelled. Sebastian sighed as he took the boy's hand again and led him from the driveway.

They went all over the place; the markets, the work buildings, schools, fighting arena, the hospital and doctor's office, fields, lots, and alleys. Sebastian showed him the places he shouldn't go too alone and the places he shouldn't ever go after this. He showed him the good places to go and places that-should he make any friends-would be good for just hanging out. The two of them were just getting into the park when they were crowded around by four very familiar people. Before them stood Bardaroy, Mey-rin, Finnian, and Tanaka, three out of four of them were chattering so much that none of them could be heard over the other. Sebastian put an end to that pretty quickly though, "Will all of you just SHUT UP!" And they all got quiet pretty quickly after that. Sebastian sighed again and talked to each separately before Ciel stepped in, "Sebastian, can we reemploy them?" He asked, causing Sebastian to nearly choke on his own words, turning quickly to the boy. "I just think your house is kind of big for just two people, and who knows where they've been staying, and besides that, I want to try and rebuild that semblance of a family that we had back then." Ciel said quietly with hints of sadness and loneliness lacing his voice. Sebastian was surprised to say the least, although he was still a little apprehensive about letting the team crash course into his home, well until Ciel did something very abnormal, something that shouldn't have worked on him. Ciel pulled the puppy eyes, or as Sebastian liked to call them, kitty eyes (think of Puss in Boots). Ciel had taken off his eye patch, lowering his head to look at the ground and then he quietly called Sebastian's name to get his attention. Sebastian was getting worried at this point and was debating on taking Ciel home to let him have a nap, but then Ciel raised his head up to look at Sebastian with large, wide, shimmering eyes, complete with his cat ears bent back submissively and tail hanging low and curved up slightly, twitching every now and then. Sebastian melted. For someone who had never practiced that face before, he was already a natural, and Sebastian decided that that face could blow a direct order out of the water any day. He would easily do anything for a look like that from his usually stoic charge, and for someone like him, that was a truly terrifying thought; to be manipulated so easily. He squealed, yes, squealed, and glomped the demon-ling, cooing and fussing over him like he would with his cutest kitten, which in a sense, was Ciel when he was in kitten form. Sebastian quickly agreed and told the four of them to follow him and Ciel back to the mansion.

Once they got back to Sebastian's mansion, Sebastian opened the door for Ciel who froze and made a small noise from the back of his throat that almost sounded like a whimper. Sebastian looked down at the petrified boy in confusion and turned his head to look at what his master was seeing. "G-gah! What in dear Satan's name happened to our house!" Sebastian exclaimed incredulously as he looked around at the pink-afied house. "SHIEEEERRRUUUUUU!" That was the only warning they had before a streak of pink and yellow attacked Ciel, knocking the small creature to the ground with an 'oomph!' and lots of squealing. Sebastian took a surprised step back before he began trying to pry the demon girl from his poor master. He noticed that the girl had the ears and tail of a mouse and he could only think of how fitting that combination was on the annoying bratty girl. Then the blonde pinkasaurus made the most stupid mistake of her life; she leaned down and pecked Ciel on the nose. That was it for Sebastian, as he ripped the girl off of his demon master with full force. He quickly whipped her around to face him and took hold of her hair, tugging it up sharply. "Let me make one thing clear, you may have had an arranged marriage with my Bocchan while you were human, but you aren't human any more, there for, your engagement is nullified. You are not to make any suggestions pertaining to anything remotely having to do with romance with him, do I make myself clear." Sebastian growled lowly in the back of his throat, eyes blazing with a dangerous aura completing the murderous look, conveying the intent he had toward the girl. She squeaked out a yes and ran from the house crying for her maid, Paula, once she was released. The servants looked at him in horrified shock and Ciel just looked slightly confused. He sighed and got all of the servants oriented with the surroundings before he got back to Ciel who was wandering around the stairs. When he spotted Sebastian he turned and blinked at him while the older demon quickly approached him. "Are you alright, Bocchan, you have no injuries?" He said kneeling in front of him. Ciel nodded and glanced back to the door. "I thank you for clearing that up for me, but did you really have to be so aggressive with her, Sebastian?" the boy asked. "I don't think you understand, sir, one has to be aggressive when dealing with a rival, otherwise they don't learn anything and they just come back again. So you see, I was just making sure that such a disturbance didn't happen again; at least not with _that_ particular individual." He said with a deceptively sweet and innocent smile as he guided his little master back up the stairs to find something to pass the time.

_Okay, so there is chapter five, I apologize for taking so long, but I've been weighed down with about four long term projects all at once. Also, I need some suggestions on how to start the sixth chapter; I'm having trouble coming up with any ideas. I always get ideas for the climax, falling action and resolution, so I always need help with the middle and the beginning. Please help meeeeeee! Please R&R and if you have any suggestions and/or ideas, please PM them to me. I like to keep my reviews separate from the help. Thanks again, until next chapter! X _


	6. Time to Sign Up

_Hey, you guys! I am a little sad because I'm not getting as many reviews as I had hoped for. :( I really love the reviews, and if I don't get at least five reviews, then I won't post the seventh chapter. I am in Colorado right now for my gramma's 92__nd__ birthday and I had to ask for my Uncle Mike's passcode to publish some of my other stories. So I really hope you like this and hope you enjoy Ciel's suffering, because he is going to SCHOOL! And now, without further delay, I present to you the sixth chapter of That's Hell for Ya!_

**Time to Sign Up**

Steam billowed in from the conjoined bathroom and into Ciel's bedroom as a scratched up Sebastian walked calmly through the door. Although because he was a demon and of marginally less power than Satan, the angry red lines of broken skin were already almost completely healed. He set the pouty child down on the bed and rubbed a towel through his hair to dry it. "Such a feisty little thing, aren't you." The butler said jovially with a hint of a tease in his smooth baritone voice. Ciel just glowered at his caretaker as he was dressed for bed. "Well, it's your fault for just dumping me in the tub." He shot back sourly as Sebastian tucked him in. The only reply he got was a chuckle and what could be called an affectionate pat on the head.

"Oh, yes, there was something that we must discuss, Bocchan; and it cannot wait any longer. There have been letters for school enrollment coming and it is time that we decided on the one that you will attend." The older demon said carefully, knowing that Ciel was a painfully antisocial little butterfly and that going to a school with other children would most likely bother him. "Why do I have to go to school, can't you just tutor me like you used to?" the small one complained. "I would, sir, I really would, but I'm afraid I am not considered qualified to teach you in the ways of demon culture. Besides, it might be the perfect opportunity to meet some other children and open up a little." Sebastian said in his most persuasive tone. Although, judging by the look he was receiving from the boy in question, he was going to have to try a lot harder than that. "Sebastian, I don't want to meet other children, and I sure as Hell do not want to 'open up' as you put it to some person I don't even know that well!" Ciel said, now he was getting riled up and Sebastian was starting to get irritated; he commended his master's mule headedness when it called for it, but this was not one of those times. Right now, his behavior was downright frustrating! This is where the line had to be drawn, contract or no contract.

"Bocchan, you will go to school, and we will be looking through those enrollment forms tomorrow, whether you like it or not! I will not serve an incompetent master, nor will I let you sit around and do nothing; you are going to have to learn how to do things yourself should I not be able to do so. You are a fledgling and you need to figure out how to fly on your own, because one day, I probably won't be there to do it for you, not to mention that eventually you will want your independence; and until then you will have to study and learn!" Sebastian finished his mini rant with a huff and looked down to see his master looking torn between bewilderment and slight confusion. The black clad demon just sighed and shook his head before walking to the door, and turning the knob. He opened the door and stepped out, but just before he closed it, he turned and rested his free hand on the edge of the door. "We will talk more about this in the morning, alright, my Lord? Until then, you must get some well needed rest." "I thought demons didn't need to sleep." Ciel shot back with a halfhearted pout. "This is true, however, I never told you to sleep, I told you to rest; and young demons do need sleep at least once a week. Good night, then, young master~" He said with a smile as he slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Ciel rolled his eyes and fell quickly into a dream state where he was neither awake nor asleep.

The next morning, Ciel was awoken to the sound of his butler shuffling around the room, getting his clothes for that morning and doing whatever else a butler did in the morning. "Rise and shine my young master, it's a brand new day and we'll probably have to spend most of it looking for the perfect school to send you to~" He said cheerfully as he managed to pull the drowsy child into a sitting position and start to dress him for the day. "Uugh, you sound all too happy about this, are you sure you're not trying to get rid of me, Sebastian?" Ciel whined. "Of course not, sir, whatever gave you that idea?" the butler asked as he looked up to make eye contact with the small demonling. Ciel's expression immediately changed to an emotionless mask as he spoke. "Oh, I don't know, because you unwillingly became my eternal servant and you didn't get anything in return, maybe." The boy said flatly, staring down at his butler.

There was a pregnant pause in the room and even the quietest noises became loud; finally Sebastian lowered his head and sighed before he put on his proper butler act. "Bocchan, I believe we have talked a little bit about this before; what's done is done and that cannot be changed." Ciel remained quiet, as did Sebastian and they continued their morning routine in complete silence. By the time they got around to the enrollment papers, their conversation from earlier that morning had been almost completely forgotten. "Now then, if you see any school that catches your interest, show it to me and let me check it over; some of these schools only teach you how to slack off, and I will not have that." Sebastian said with distain evident in his normally even voice. Once they began, there were literally hundreds that Sebastian had just thrown away before he even let Ciel see them, although some of them were ones that Ciel had shown interest in.

When he asked why Sebastian had thrown them out, Sebastian's reply was that they were second rate schools with terrible academic records, and that Ciel needed a first rate school with perfect records; 'only the best for my Bocchan~' and soon enough, they had narrowed it down to the final two possibilities. They both thoroughly scanned each one, both seemingly had equal potential. "I think that this one here might be a little too intense for you, usually only three or four students come out alive out of about a thousand.

How about this one, it has physical builders, but it also has more to help you build better mental skills." He pointed to the respective schools and watched as his master pushed one into the 'rejection pile' or the general area were the trashcan used to be. He looked over and saw that Ciel had chosen the school that he held a higher regard for and the one that would most likely bring his tiny master back to him in one piece. "Hm, Demonicqua is it; goodness that old thing has been around forever. If I remember correctly, that's the school that I went to." He said, looking up at the ceiling with a reminiscent glaze in his eyes. Ciel just sat there and looked quite shocked at hearing that his butler had had to go to school at one point in his life; a very long and probably very interesting life, which brought a bazillion questions to mind about his faithful servant.

"Sebastian, how old _are_ you, exactly!" Ciel asked, having a feeling that it would be impossible to get a precise age. "Wha-oh well let me see here; goodness, it has been quite some time since I was last asked that. Uh, you are familiar with the Big Bang Theory, are you not?" Sebastian asked, humming quietly to himself when Ciel nodded his head. "You might want to sit down… I am about that old, and I'm actually a fairly young demon. I believe the oldest demon is about 30 or 40 times my own age. So in comparison, you are only but a little infant, and I, not even in the prime of my life yet." He concluded, taking joy in his master's slack jaw and wide eyes. "Y-you really are an old man; you pedophile!" The boy yelled, standing up from his chair so fast that it fell over; and now it was Sebastian's turn to have wide eyes and open mouth, taking on an indignant expression, trying to recover his bruised ego and pride. "Excuse me, but I am not a pedophile, I do not inappropriately touch underage children, and I am certainly not an old man compared to my elders!"

"Yes, but compared to me, and even the oldest human alive, you certainly are an old man; and you're a pedophile because considering every human you've slept with and even the ones that you haven't slept with is technically a baby in this realm, it goes without saying that you and your race have been around far longer than any creature of Earth." Ciel shot back, seemingly very adamant on proving a point that went unseen by the older demon. "Touché, for now; but we really need to fill these papers out and get the sent, I procrastinated a bit for your sake, so time is of the essence." Once they calmed down again and got back to work on the papers, it wasn't long before they had gotten it all done and the old ma-I mean Sebastian had sent them off.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the results to come back to see if you made it in." The older demon said with a curt nod and a satisfied smirk. The two of them walked around to make sure that the house was still intact and that the other four servants were still alive and well. They went out for a while and sat in one of the nearby fields until dark and it was time to go back. When they did get back, they found a black box with dark purple ribbons with Ciel's name on the tag and on the other side, was the Demonicqua emblem; a single white rose surrounded by thorns and multiple smaller black roses.

Sebastian carefully pulled at the ends of the ribbon and before he could get a word in edgewise, a tiny black imp burst from inside the box. "Kee, kee, kee, Congratulations to the demon named Ciel Phantomhive; you have been accepted to Demonicqua's school for the training of mind and body~ you are to come to the school for student evaluation in one day's time and you must have your guardian present.

We look forward to seeing you there, kee, kee, kee!" And with that, the imp hopped back inside the box, just as it exploded; Sebastian hardly had enough time to curl himself over the child's small body to protect him from the debris. Once it was over, the two of them looked down at the charred spot where to box used to be and Sebastian sighed, mumbling about how it would be a pain to deal with that mess. "So, does that mean I got accepted?" the boy asked blankly, also gazing at the blackened floor. Sebastian nodded and hummed absently as he set to work on cleaning the floor. The ex-earl got up and went to find a cupcake or something of the sort before his butler noticed.

Sebastian was currently trying to wean him away from human food, and so far he had been successful; until it got to the sweets, those were a problem that the silly child refused to give up, no matter how hard the poor man tried. It had gotten to the point that if there were sweets in the house, they would have to be securely hidden away, lest the bitty demon found and devoured them. Ciel had found a fair size of cheese cake and began eating it as quickly as he could before Sebastian found him; but he panicked when he heard the familiar footsteps come around into the kitchen. Sebastian stopped in the doorway at the sight of the demon boy, who had puffed out cheeks, wide eyes, and a smudge of cream cheese on the corner of his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment before the older demon couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter while the younger of the two swallowed the cake and pouted along with crossing his arms. "Stop laughing!" Ciel whined and walked up to his demon butler and gave him his strongest shove, which didn't amount to much.

Sebastian grabbed both of the small, thin, fragile wrists and pulled the small boy up against him, leaning down to lap up the cream that was sticking to the corner of the petal pink lips of his child master. The boy's eyes widened more and his cat appendages popped out from shock, certainly not expecting that kind of action from the usually proper man. Sebastian released him and took his hand, leading him off for a bath and a change of clothes, seeing as the boy was still covered in soot. Tings had just gotten more interesting for the both of them.

_Okay, that was chapter number six, and as I said before; I will not give you the seventh chapter until I get at least five reviews from this chapter! D: I have also made a poem for the Stand for the Silent organization in memory of Ty Smalley. So, I hope you like that and review for support to stop bullying around the World!_

I stand for the silent

And I'll devote myself

For the world to be better

It's my biggest wish

I _will_ make it happen

If only I try

I will create this promise

For myself and for others

I will stand for the silent

I will never do nothing

I will make a stand

I will help other kids

I will never ignore

I will never forget

Because it could be me

Not just someone else

I cannot be close-minded

I cannot be so selfish

We must all work together

If we're ever to be heard

I have to keep working

To make this come true

Because I stand for the silent

Because I _AM_ someone; somebody!

And it's not just me…

-CTM


End file.
